A Match Made In Hell
by Isiscat321
Summary: The Disney villains are getting bored with simple card games. What will their evil scheming lead to? Read to find out. A MaleficentXJafar pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney, no matter how much I wish it. Just using these characters.
1. The Plan: prologue

So this is my first story, ever, and I know it's ridiculous, but someone had to write it! If you want this to continue I suggest you review and tell me so, otherwise I will not know. I would like to thank my Beta reader Shadow101202. Check out their profile!

* * *

A Match Made In Hell

The Disney villains sat around a circular table, each holding cards fanned out in front of them. There was a pile of money in the center of the table and they glared at one another with motionless faces.

"Do you have any kings?" asked Captain Hook. Hades lips slowly curved into a smile as he said,

"Go fish." "Argh!" yelled the angry pirate, slamming his hook into the wood. "I swear he's cheating. This isn't fair!"

"Your just jealous because I'm whipping the lot of you."

"I do have to say," Ursula added in, "It does seem like you've remained in the lead for, um let's see, the last eleven games."

"Let's switch games then." Hades suggested.

"Good. I never did like a game called go fish." Ursula said.

"But I don't know how to play anything else." Gaston whined.

"Oh shut up you big baby. Why don't you go look at yourself in the mirror." Scar said coolly.

"Hey how are you playing cards without any hands?" Questioned Gaston.

"Ugh. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"This is beginning to get a little boring. Maybe we should try doing something else," suggested Hook.

"Like what?" Hades said blandly. There was a pause followed by Gaston bursting out in the song… "Gaston."

"And every last inch of me's covered in hair!"

"Shut up!" They yelled in unison.

"There are better things to do in the underworld," Hades complained. They all deeply sighed, and Scar began dealing the cards (Don't ask me how).

"Hey!" exclaimed Hook suddenly, "Why is it that Maleficent and Jafar are the leaders of this organization? We never elected them in."

"Because they are naturally evil and they know it," Ursula explained, "They are overconfident and take control of things."

"In other words they're bossy." Hook said.

"Not to mention sorcerers," Hades added.

"They're like the king and queen of… evilness." Gaston mentioned.

"Come to think of it, they have a lot in common… They're both tall, scary, magical, they both turn into big, reptilian creatures,… and they both have big hats." Hook pondered.

"Hmm," Ursula murmured, "I wonder." Being villains they all loved schemes and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Absolutely NOT!" Scar yelled. "We're not about to play match-maker, especially with those two."

"Why not?" asked Hook "…There's nothing else to do in this God forsaken place."

"Hey," said Hades while glaring at the captain.

"Well I think it's a splendid idea." Gaston shouted happily.

"I'm with Scar on this one," Hades said, "There's no way we can get them together, it would take Aphrodite herself."

"What's the matter, don't think you two could pull it off?" Challenged Ursula. Being villains they couldn't resist a chance to prove her wrong. So after some grumbling followed by some complaining, they all agreed and started to plan the best Disney scheme ever.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! If I get one review I shall continue, but I expect more out of my readers. Have a good day, and don't forget to review.


	2. It started with infatuation

Here's the second chapter, now revized, but only minor differences such as spelling.

I think Maleficent may be a little out of character but bare with me and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: Don't own any Disney

* * *

When it came to giving orders, Jafar was the best at it. The only person that even stood a chance at telling him what to do was, well, Maleficent. When the Disney villains had first started to join up, she automatically took the role of leader, and him, second in command; and although this would have bothered him in his own world, it didn't with her. In fact, he thought that she was more fit for leader than him.

At times Jafar thought that perhaps she had cast a spell over him, but he had checked. Then he thought that it was just because she was a woman, but when was he ever a gentleman? There was always the possibility that he was becoming soft, but then there was the last reason. One that he didn't like to think about, but often found himself doing so: infatuation.

Most people wouldn't call Maleficent "pretty," but to Jafar she was beautiful. Not only that, but she wasn't like all those princesses, instead she was bold and strong. She could take care of herself and she was a powerful sorceress, and no one messed with her. Personally, he thought they made a darn good time, even if they had failed so many times. Somehow, they had a controlling power over the other villains.

He thought of all this as he walked through the dark tunnels, leading to the main chambers, where the group normally gathers. As he came closer to the door he heard someone murmuring to themselves, and light footsteps.

"Hello? Show yourself," he called into the darkness. A sudden green light flooded the hall to show the thin figure of none other than Maleficent.

"Oh hello," his voice softened in her presence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly. He quickly warned himself that she was in a bad mood, then he cleared his throat.

"Um, I was just going to see what the others were up to. Sorry that I startled you."

"You did not startle me! he noticed that her normally pale green face was flustered, so he decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Huh?" she questioned, "Oh sure." He wasn't one for chivalry, but he decided to open the door for her, and as she brushed past him, a tingle ran up his spine. He walked in after her to find the rest of the villains gathered around the table in a very suspicious looking way.

"Hello you two," Gaston suddenly shouted, "Just enjoying a little, ahem, evening stroll?" He added a wink in Jafar's direction. Being very smooth in his answer Jafar said,

"Frankly, it's none of your business." Maleficent shot him a glare full of daggers, and then changed the setting.

"All right you fools, get off your butts and get something done. We've wasted enough time." With those words she rushed past them and out the metal doors.

"What's eating her?" Gaston asked quizzically.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her, and see what's wrong." Suggested Ursula, "She has feelings too."

"Alright!" shouted Captain Hook, "Nose goes!" The Disney villains spontaneously touched their noses leaving Jafar the odd one out.

"Ugh, you lot are ridiculous." He left in the opposite direction.

* * *

Maleficent stood in her room, facing the tall mirror that constantly haunted her. She had been born a fairy, but blessed with the power of dark magic. At a young age, she was kicked out of her tribe and was left as an orphan. A kind witch had raised her and ever since then, she despised the goodness in everything.

Then again, life hadn't turned out all that bad. After all she had her friends, if that's what you call them, and a huge palace of her own, and there was, well, Jafar; he was so tall and evil and power hungry and… what was she thinking? She had never had an attraction to the male kind before and it was so strangely new and abstract.

She glanced at the mirror again, showing her twisted and cruel figure. She was ugly. Maleficent licked her lips in frustration, then lifted her horned hat off of her head showing a mass of black hair tied in a bun. She slowly pulled the string, letting her fine hair fall loosely around her shoulders. It was an improvement.

Then she began taking off the layers of robes until she was left with a long black dress with a hooded cape. She looked at her face. It was still no comparison to any of the princesses. Her cheeks were too thin and sunken and her nose was too long. She would never be able impress Jafar

What am I thinking? She thought to herself. Surely she could control her emotions. She had never before understood the feelings that the princesses displayed. Suddenly, there was a tapping on the door, but before she could reach for her horned hat the door was flung open to show Ursula. She looked utterly shocked as Maleficent quickly tied her hair up.

"You could at least wait a sec before barging in" She yelled as the octopus women maneuvered her way into the room.

"My apologies" she replied, "but, well, you seemed a little flustered so I thought I'd come by to see if everything was okay"

"I'm fine" she stated, "I just…"There was a pause before Maleficent turned away and began shuttering. It took a moment before Ursula realized that the sorceress was crying. Then, she came by her side, placing a hand on one shoulder.

"There, there dear. Tell me what's the matter." Her voice was unusually tender. Maleficent looked at her and started to speak,

It's just… the princesses have it so easy. There beautiful and lovely, but I'm ugly and harsh."

"I know dear, but we can't help that. Now, that can't be all that's bothering you. Anything else on your mind?" Maleficent felt as if the sea witch could see right through her and already knew everything, but she couldn't admit to it.

"No… nothing."

Ursula looked slightly disappointed and started to turn away.

"You should probably wash up" she suggested, "Wouldn't want anyone to see you like that. Oh, and one more thing. You should try wearing your hair down more often. It might impress someone."

A rare blush crossed Maleficent's face as Ursula left.


	3. Persuasion

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to add another chapter. Been busy and stuff. Anyways, read and review and hope you enjoy

* * *

Jafar walked away from the room of gathered baddies, hoping none of them had any suspicions about the feelings he had for Maleficent. The group of villains seemed almost as if they were trying to start something between the two of them… but what a foolish thought that was.

However, as soon as the thought entered his mind, he was surrounded by the male cast of Disney villains. A hand came and rested on Jafar's shoulder and he looked over to see Gaston,

"Jafar, buddy! What's up?" Jafar gave him a cold glare, and the smug smile slowly faded, the hand removed from his shoulder, and he heard the man clear his throat before continuing, "Don't you think Maleficent looks nice today?"

This sudden comment caught the sorcerer off guard and he thought of any sane reason why Gaston would notice how Maleficent looked. Even so, a twinge of jealousy rippled through him, also startling him. He quickly regained composure and began his response.

"I don't know what you could mean."

This time Hook responded, saying, "We've all noticed you two… spending quite a lot of time together"

"Have we? And why, if I may ask, would any of you be interested in who I spend my time with?" They all just stared blankly at one another, contemplating their next move until Hades took over.

"Look Jafar" He stated bluntly, "Do you like her or don't ya? You know if you don't make a move someone else might get to her first."

"So much for discreet" Scar stated.

Jafar stopped, too many emotions prying at him. Then he eyed Hades suspiciously and couldn't help but wonder if it was he that would 'get in the way.' Still, why would he confront Jafar about the situation first; was it that obvious that he liked her?

"I assure you, if you'd like to, eh-hem, make a move, then go right ahead," he stated almost directly at Hades. "I have no interest in her!"

Hades stood in the hall, mouth slightly ajar as Jafar stalked out the door. The other three simultaneously burst out into laughter at the stunned villain.

"Does he honestly think that I like her?" He asked

"Well" Hook said "You did just burst out with that. What gave you such an idea?"

"Let's be honest…" Hades replied, "The guy needs a little motivation. Maybe someone should make a move at…" he swallowed, "Maleficent.

"Swell idea" Scar commented, "Seeing as I'm not the same species I think I'll bow out of this scheme."

The other two backed away instantly, "Lets be serious Hades, Do you honestly think that she'd go after me or Gaston?" Hook said through a quivering voice.

"The most natural candidate would be the one that suggested the idea" This time it was Ursula that spoke, emerging from the shadows.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Now Hades, you must…"

"Wait a minute" Hades cut her off short, "I didn't commit to anything." Everyone glared at him. "There is no way that I am ever going to ask the Mistress of all evil out. You guys can't be serious. Have you heard the stories about her dates?" However, after lots of bargaining, persuasion, and threats they talked the god into the new plan.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. More is on the way


	4. Plan B

This is the revised version of Plan B, which had overall the most mistakes.

* * *

Maleficent sat in her large throne room, thinking over Ursula's words. She wondered if her comrades would die of shock if she were to go a day without her horned hat. She was just about to take it off again when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." The door squeaked open, and then showed Jafar. Her heart sped just a tad and she asked, "Yes Jafar? What is it?"

He walked a little closer, cleared his throat awkwardly and then spoke, "Maleficent, I was just wondering if, what I mean to say is, uh, did Hades talk to you about, anything… recently?" The whole thing was quite strange and Maleficent found herself to be confused, which she hated to be.

"No" she replied, eying him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing" His voice instantly became more cheerful.

"Is that all?" She asked, admittedly disappointed.

"Well, actually, since you ask… I have been wondering…" Another knock sounded, cutting off Jafar in mid-sentence. This was ridiculous!

"Come in!" Maleficent said slightly annoyed.

The door squeaked again, this time showing Hades. His eyes seemed to double in size when he saw that Jafar was in the room.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt… I think I'll just go" He was about to turn around before Maleficent cut him off

"Hold it. You will stay here… Jafar, what were you saying?"

"Umm… nothing" He finished, eying Hades "goodbye." As Jafar left, Hades was left alone in the large room.

"Well Hades," She asked, "What is it that you want?" She noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands and acting strange as he started to talk.

"Um, well, it's nothing really."

"Obviously it is something since even Jafar knew you were going to ask me something."

"Oh, well it's just, I've been, gulp, having funny feelings lately"

"What!" she asked in shock

"I told you it wasn't important."

"No. Continue" She ordered, her curiosity peeking

"Well, you see, lately, my mind has been occupied by one thought. My heart beats faster and I can hardly breathe." Maleficent stood as Hades began walking towards her, and suddenly she felt strangely attracted to the man. Sure, he wasn't Jafar, but hadn't that man had his chance and after all, Hades was a god.

"And what would that one thought be?" She asked with Hades only inches away now.

"You" He stated in a whisper before giving her a small kiss. At first Maleficent was quite shocked, but decided to give into her instincts this one time and returned the kiss.

The next day was awkward to say the least. Maleficent and Hades wondered the palace halls together in that flirtatious sort of way while Jafar watched around every corner, jealousy bubbling within him. And of course there were the other villains observing the entire thing and felt that it wouldn't be long at all until Jafar reacted.

Hades was in perhaps the worst position, especially since he was getting worried that Maleficent really did like him and also didn't want to get zapped for saying the wrong thing. Not to mention that Jafar was angry too, and could almost be as scary as her.

Finally, when the day was almost over Maleficent told Hades that she needed to do some planning for their next scheme and the relieved god went back to the other villains. Meanwhile, Jafar waited for Maleficent to enter the main room, and as she did he noticed that her expression changed and she appeared to look doubtful and sad. He stepped out of the shadows and made himself known to her.

"Jafar!" She shouted in surprise, "What are you doing in here?"

He glided over to her, sneering and stated "Planning of course… since I seem to be the only one around here that's not twitter patted." He watched as a nasty scowl crossed her face "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Ha!" he said sarcastically, "remind me… who made you the leader?" A certain amount of contentment mixed with guilt filled Jafar as he watched the anger irrupt in her eyes. Then, suddenly, there was an angry slap a crossed his face, causing a moment of searing pain through his cheek. It was a hard hit, and although he knew she could do much worse, he persisted in his rant.

"I'll take it that you're not in a particularly great mood?" he spoke innocently. The scene had reached its climax and Maleficent looked horrified that one of her comrades had the nerve to speak back to her. Then, she neared Jafar so close that their noses were practically touching. He could feel her breath on his face, causing a great deal of lust to take over his mind.

"If you want to stay here you will listen to me. Understand!"

"I love it when you get angry" The comment slipped out by accident

"What!" obviously it had caught her off guard.

The moment proved to be too much for Jafar and he abruptly placed one hand behind her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt her struggle for only a moment before giving in and snaking her arms around his neck.

It was like a thousand butterflies had been released from within her. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time and although some part of her told her to resist, she gave into him completely, leaning into his body and returning the kiss. She felt his hands slide down to her hips and a sudden realization hit her, causing another rush of anger to wash over her. She broke away from him and yelled,

"Get your hands off of me!" she shoved his chest, but he held on to her. She glowered at him, "If you value your life, let go of me!"

"Come on Mal… you know you liked it."

She could feel herself starting to blush. "I. Did. Not. Like it. And don't call me that name!"

"Hmmm, I kind of like giving you a nick name. It makes you more personable."

"Maybe I don't like being personable!" You ruin everything Jafar." She spoke in an irritated voice.

"It was just a kiss Mal, it's not like we did anything really… wicked." His voice became deep and suggestive and he let a smirk cross his face. She felt another hot blush race to her cheeks.

"How dare you talk to me that way?"

"Did I already tell you how cute you are when you're angry?" He reached up and stroked her cheek. She then realized that her hands were still located on his chest and felt as though she would die from the heat. She needed to take off a robe or two, but then again, that might be sending the wrong message. Next, she took in his words, wondering why on earth he would call her… 'cute.'

"Don't call me that."

"What? First you ban me from giving you a nickname and now I can't compliment you?"

"I'm not… cute" The word made her want to vomit. At the same time, she felt like crying, knowing that she was no comparison to Aurora or Jasmine.

"You're right. You're not cute." He said. She looked up at him, pain heaving at her chest, "You're beautiful." The pain quickly turned into a flutter, and she felt her lip begin to tremble. She burst into tears and fell against his chest, letting out all of her built up emotions. She felt his comforting hand move to the back of her head and pat it gently. Finally, she regained composure.

"I'm sorry… you must think I'm ridiculous." She told him after a long gasp.

"Nonsense." he told her, smiling again.

"That was very un-villain-like of me."

"Don't worry; you're secrets safe with me," He added a wink, "Besides, even the mistress of all evil has to let it out once in a while." This time she smiled in return.

"Say, when did you become so good with emotional wrecks?"

"I grew up with seven sisters. Trust me, those were emotional wrecks." She couldn't help but laugh.

"I never knew that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, and I'm sure I could learn a thing or two about you. We could always… go out sometime and, get to know each other."

"I'd like that" She replied, another smile appearing. She wondered if this is how the princesses felt all the time. No wonder they were always happy.

Suddenly he cleared his throat and asked, "Um, I was wondering. Do I have permission to kiss you again?" He looked hopeful and Maleficent answered him by throwing her arms back around his neck and pressing her lips against his.


	5. It Ended in Love

This is my last chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Great! This is just great" Hades complained to the rest of the villains, as they walked towards the main room "Do you have any idea Maleficent is taking this. This is not gonna end well. I mean… I'm a married man!"

"Since when?!!" Gaston yelled in shock.

"Umm… ever. Haven't you ever studied Greek mythology?" He stared back blankly.

"Anyways" Scar interrupted "Things aren't going as planned."

"You're just going to have to spill the beans to her" Hook said simply.

"Help me God" He stated in fear "Ursula, surely you can help me?"

"Sorry honey, but let's not give up just yet. Jafar did seem pretty steamed today.

"Ya! Two crazy sorcerers after me. Wonderful." He was about to continue with his rant, but just then they had reached the main hall and when the doors opened they found Jafar and Maleficent very, very, close. They were engaging in a very deep kiss and the row of Disney villains stood in shock. The two didn't even notice the stunned audience until Jafar's hand slid underneath Maleficent's robe and a very grossed out Gaston exclaimed, "Oh my god!!!"

The two broke apart, stepping a foot away from each other and staring awkwardly at their fellow villains. Ursula simply laughed and nudged Hades, "Look like you don't have to spill the beans after all. Our plan worked."

"What plan?!" The couple shouted in unison.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all" Hook replied.

"Only setting you two up so that you could realize your undying love for each other and live happily ever after." Gaston blurted out.

"Great stealth" Scar added.

"You're telling me that the past few days were all… planned?" Jafar asked, looking particularly at Hades.

"Well, walking in on you two wasn't exactly 'planned,' but yes, the rest of it was. Don't worry Maleficent, baby, your better off with this shmuck anyways."

"Besides, he's married" Gaston told in an attempted whisper.

"Is that so?" Maleficent said

"Thanks Gaston" Hades said between his teeth.

"Well, I guess the relationships off then?" She asked with a smile, and then locked arms with Jafar.

The next Saturday Jafar took Maleficent to the House of Mouse for their first official date. She wore her hair down and a black sleek dress. Jafar could hardly keep his eyes off of her the whole night, along with other stunned Disney characters. Jafar had to even zap away Lumier twice and almost had to send Aladdin flying.

They had a very nice dinner and danced afterwords, Mickey, who seemed to be the only one that could comprehend the situation, had a song dedicated to them, which was then sung by Sebastian. Once 'Kiss the Girl" had ended he took the crab's advice and did so, causing even more gasps and shocked faces.

They traveled back to the castle and laughed a little as the appeared on the balcony. Maleficent grabbed Jafar's hand and looked up at him.

"Thanks for the great night… I'm not used to being the center of attention."

"Well, if I may be so bold, you are truly beautiful and any man could see that." Her eyes lit up and they kissed again in the moonlight.

Downstairs, the Disney villains were gathered around a small wooden table. They had cards fanned out in front of them and a pile of cash was in the center of the table.

"Do you have any… Kings?" Hook asked.

"Go fish" Hades said with a smile.

"I HATE THIS GAME!!!"

* * *

Well that's the end. Please review and let me know what you think or any advice on future stories, Disney villain ones in particular. Thanks for reading


End file.
